


If You're With Me

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: "Makoto had grown up with Haru since they were practically born. They knew each other inside and out. Yet, he’d never quite met someone like Rin; who didn’t need to see the inside or the outside. He saw him like he was made of glass; like he could see everything through those piercing red eyes."Aka, Rin is all Makoto will ever need.





	If You're With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a good ol' MakoRin fluff and smut fic! This fic is dedicated to one of my best friends in the world. I love you Crystal! Happy belated birthday!

**If You’re With Me**   
_Aka, Rin is all Makoto will ever need._

“Rin, can I ask you something?”

It was 11:42pm on a Tuesday. The lights were off. The curtains were drawn; but little flickers of light from the lamp across the street slipped around the sides of the royal blue fabric. The light danced across his face; lighting up those beautiful green eyes.

Rin rolled over. “What is it?”

Makoto held him close, his arms wrapped around Rin’s slender waist. He gently stroked Rin’s hipbones, thoughtfully pressing his forehead against Rin’s. “How would you feel about moving in with me?” There was a softness in his voice; a gentleness that dared not threaten the fragility of silence. Rin could feel the flutter of Makoto’s lashes against his cheek. “You don’t have to make a decision now. I just wanted to know if you would consider it.”

Rin let his eyes shut as Makoto’s lips slowly pressed against his jaw, moving down his chin toward his neck. “Makoto… It’s… unfair to ask someone something like that and then kiss them like this,” Rin complained. Yet, he tilted his head to allow the other boy space. 

“I just think about how if you lived here, we could do this all the time…” Makoto whispered, sucking softly against the sensitive skin at the base of Rin’s neck. “When I leave in the morning, I’d know I was coming home to you.”

Rin shuddered. “You are one sneaky bastard,” he grumbled, wrapping his legs around Makoto’s hips. “Trying to persuade me like this…”

“I can’t help it,” Makoto shrugged, pressing his palm against the small of Rin’s back, holding him close until he could feel Rin shivering in anticipation of his lips.

“Ngh… Makoto…” Rin gasped, wrapping himself tightly around the other.

“Will you consider it?” Makoto asked, his other hand sliding up Rin’s shirt.

“Of course, I will,” Rin hissed, using all of his weight to push Makoto down against the bed. He sat on top of him, legs wrapped around Makoto’s hips. “I’d be stupid to say no.”

Makoto smiled, in that special way that made the corners of his laugh lines crinkle. His hands fingered the bottom hem of Rin’s shirt, before slipping it up and over his head. “Okay.”

XxXxX

When Rin had first come to Makoto’s apartment, it had just enough for one person. There was only one pan, one pot… hell, Makoto only had a couple of glasses that the two of them ended up drinking from mugs and vases half the time. But when Rin moved in, suddenly it was a space for one that was taken up by two. But Makoto wouldn’t call it crowded.

He took comfort in walking into the bathroom and seeing two toothbrushes in the toothbrush holder. He didn’t mind looking through Rin’s clothes when he was getting ready in the morning. And he certainly didn’t mind waking up to Rin sleeping flushed against him in their small double bed.

It was Sunday morning. On weekends, Makoto loved to leave the curtains open just a bit to let the morning sun in. It was growing warmer every day; the sun rising over the buildings a little bit earlier every morning. Spring was coming.

“Good morning~” Makoto rolled over, pressing a kiss on Rin’s head. “It’s time to get up sleepy head.”

Rin grunted, pulling the blankets on top of him. “Too early,” he mumbled.

But Makoto wouldn’t have it. “Hey now, if you don’t get up, you’ll waste the whole day.” He gently poked Rin in the side, smiling fondly when Rin squirmed. “Don’t make me tickle you.”

“Shut up Makoto,” was Rin’s response, giving him a swift kick in the shin.

“Well, you’ve given me no choice,” Makoto concluded. He put his arms around Rin’s abdomen, wiggling his fingers as Rin squeaked.

“Ah…! Mako- S-stop! Stop!” Rin yelped through his laughter. “Alright, alright, I’ll get up, I’ll get up!” He sat up, his eyebrows furrowed grumpily. Makoto always thought he looked most handsome then. He had tousled bed head and sleep still in his eyes. It felt domestic and special. A view that he wouldn’t mind seeing for the rest of his life.

“You’re the one that wanted to see the cherry blossoms early,” Makoto shrugged.

Rin’s eyes widened, and he looked at the clock on their bedside table. “That’s today?!” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, scrambling out of bed. Makoto would never get tired of hearing Rin’s footsteps against the hardwood floor. “Jesus, it’s always so cold in the morning,” Rin complained, stripping of his shirt and tossing it into the laundry hamper. He looked at Makoto, “Well? What’re you waiting for? Let’s get going.”

Makoto laughed, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. “Yes, yes I’m going… I’m just going to take a shower.”

Rin grinned, a mischievous glint flickering in his ruby red irises. “You know… I think I need a shower too.”

“Well, we’ll be late if we both take a shower,” Makoto mused, humming softly, “we only have one after all.”

Rin undid the tie on his pajama pants, kicking them off and discarding them on the floor. “Guess we’ll have to save time and shower at the same time.”

Makoto raised his eyebrows, watching the grin spread across Rin’s face. “Hm, seems like it.”

XxXxX

Makoto could watch Rin forever. Rin walked around like he owned the place, wearing his ripped skinny jeans and baseball hat. “Makoto look,” Rin said, turning around to flash the other boy a smile. “The cherry blossoms have started sprouting.”

They were way too early for cherry blossom sightings. The branches were bare, save for a couple of green sprouts. But cherry blossoms had always been somewhat of a novelty for Rin, and Makoto would go with him in the winter if he asked. “It’ll be nice when we come back and they’re in full bloom,” Makoto agreed.

Makoto had grown up with Haru since they were practically born. They knew each other inside and out. Yet, he’d never quite met someone like Rin; who didn’t need to see the inside or the outside. He saw him like he was made of glass; like he could see everything through those piercing red eyes. “What are you thinking about?” Rin asked, removing his hat and shoving it onto Makoto’s head. He stood on his toes, eyes level with Makoto.

“I’m thinking about how much I love you,” Makoto replied honestly, holding onto Rin’s hand.

The other boy’s face flushed, as he swiftly turned on his heel. “Shut up, you idiot,” Rin replied hot headedly. Though, he didn’t let go of Makoto’s hand. Rin was always bad at expressing how he felt. But Makoto didn’t mind.

“Your ears are red,” Makoto said simply, as Rin dragged him along the path.

“Shut your mouth before I punch you Tachibana,” Rin grumbled.

XxXxX

There were so many views of Rin that Makoto would never get tired of seeing. Rin brushing his teeth half-asleep before sliding into bed with him. Rin coming home drenched in sweat from a jog. Rin laughing when they watched comedies together in their living room. Rin yelling whenever Makoto teased him.

Every version of Rin, no matter how mundane or small, Makoto would always love. As long as Rin was with him, he would never need anything else.

But his favourite view of all was when Rin was underneath him, his eyes half-lidded and his eyes mouth open in a silent gasp. It was moments like these where Makoto could see Rin in his purest, most vulnerable form.

“Makoto…” Rin gasped, shivering when Makoto licked a strip along his collarbone. “N-not… not there…” He whimpered, grappling for a fistful of Makoto’s hair.

“Does it make your heart race?” Makoto whispered against his skin, sucking and biting gently.

“Shut _up_ ,” Rin hissed, arching his back with every scrape of Makoto’s teeth. “You’re such a- ngh.”

Makoto’s hands thumbed Rin’s hip bones, relishing in the goosebumps that dotted his skin with each feathery touch. Rin was so fun to tease. He was just so sensitive. “You tell me to shut up, but you’re already like this,” Makoto whispered heavily into Rin’s ear, rocking his hips against Rin’s. “I can feel how hard you are, and I haven’t even taken your pants off yet.”

“Fuck you,” Rin grunted, his voice melting into a moan when Makoto cupped the hardness between his legs, gently tugging the zipper of Rin’s jeans.

“I think I’ll do a little more than that tonight,” Makoto mused, using every last shred of his self control to stop himself from ripping Rin’s pants right off him. He peeled Rin’s boxers from his slick skin, kissing down Rin’s abdomen, and leaving a bruising bite on his inner thigh.

“Makoto… you… you…”

“I’m?” Makoto asked, looking up at Rin with innocent eyes. Yet, his intentions were anything but innocent. Rin’s voice fell dead in his throat, and Makoto took that as his chance to continue. “You’re so hard…” Makoto murmured, pressing the flat of his tongue against the bulging vein on Rin’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ , Makoto… Jesus Christ…” Rin hissed, his fingers intertwining into Makoto’s olive coloured hair. His legs wrapped around Makoto’s shoulders, canting his hips in invitation. Makoto smiled, slowly sliding his lips over the head, sucking gently and relishing in the noisy breaths Rin was making above him. He took Rin further into his mouth, groaning as the tip hit the back of his throat. He slowly pulled away, and Rin warbled a soft muffled moan from above.

Makoto looked up at Rin, who had covered his face with a pillow. “Rin…” Makoto murmured, moving out from between Rin’s legs. “Stop doing that, I want to see your face.” He peeled the pillow from Rin’s face.

“It’s embarrassing,” Rin grumbled. His face was flushed the same shade of red as his hair. Makoto was afraid he would break the thin skin of his bottom lip from how hard he was biting down.

“But it’s so… so…” Makoto kissed along the edge of his mouth, nuzzling his nose into Rin’s burning skin. “So sexy when you make those noises for me.”

Rin whimpered, breath stuttering as Makoto’s hands fluttered up and down his inner thighs. “Ngh… Not fair… When you touch… _Fuck_.” Rin arched his back, chest flush against Makoto’s torso when Makoto took his cock into his hands. “You…”

“I want you,” Makoto hummed, nibbling at Rin’s ear. He began to move his hand, feeling Rin’s cock swell and twitch under the light touches of his fingers. “And I think you want me too… Judging by the beautiful sounds coming from your mouth.”

“Makoto, _fuck_ ,” Rin hissed, canting his hips in rhythm with Makoto’s strokes. “Two can play at that game Tachibana,” He grunted, hands fumbling underneath Makoto’s boxers.

When their skin made contact, Makoto groaned, pumping Rin’s cock faster. Their mouths met desperately, Rin threatening to take over the pace of their encounter. But he would concede. He’d always concede if it was Makoto.

Makoto broke the kiss, wiping the saliva from the corners of his mouth. Rin stared up at him, eyes focused like a hungry tiger shark on its prey. The look alone was enough to get Makoto’s underwear thrown across the room.

Rin’s skin was burning, hot and slick against Makoto’s own, as their lips met once again. Makoto braced himself with his two forearms, one on either side of Rin’s head. “Makoto… Makoto…” He could hear Rin murmuring in the breaths between their kisses.

They were fully naked now with nothing to separate them. Makoto lowered his hips, allowing his swollen cock to just barely rub against Rin’s. It felt like stars exploded in his vision, and Rin probably thought the same. His head tilted backward, breaking from the kiss with an earth-shattering moan. Makoto could feel his dick twitch in the anticipation of pleasure.

He lowered his hips again, rubbing against Rin. “ _Fuck_ , Makoto,” Rin hissed, nails scratching at the other’s back. If Rin pressed any harder, Makoto worried he’d break skin.

“Does that feel good?” Makoto asked, peppering kisses along Rin’s stuttering pulse point. “Should I keep going?”

“I’ll kill you if you stop,” Rin wheezed, chest convulsing with each shattering breath he took. “Don’t stop… Don’t stop…”

By now, the bed was creaking symphonies beneath them. The strong smell of sex permeated the room. Makoto couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. The way he could just feel every movement in Rin’s body, who was keening at the sensation of pleasure. His eyes were squeezed tight, tears beading at the corner of his eyes. This was a view of Rin he wanted burned into his brain forever. “Rin… I’m…” 

“Close, I know,” Rin shuddered, nails scraping hard against Makoto’s back. “Me too… Just a little more…”

The pace quickened, Rin’s hips stuttering in wake of Makoto’s heavy thrusts. Pleasure seared through his body, beginning in his toes and crashing through each limb of his body. Rin came with a wordless cry, splashing both of their stomachs in sticky wetness. “Fuck,” Rin gasped, grappling for Makoto’s cock with his hands. “Makoto… Makoto, I love you…”

That was all it took for Makoto to come undone. He groaned, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tighten as he came, his seed covering Rin’s fingers as they worked him through his orgasm. As they both slowly came down from their shared high, Makoto collapsed beside Rin. They both stared at the ceiling of their bedroom, chests heaving with each breath.

Makoto turned onto his side, pressing a kiss against Rin’s sweaty forehead, “I love you too.” 

Rin blushed, grabbing the tissue box from the side table and throwing it at him. “Stop saying embarrassing things.”

“You’re the one who said ‘I love you’ when you came,” Makoto laughed, plucking a few tissues from the box to clean them both up.

“Shut up,” Rin grumbled, cuddling close to Makoto once he threw the tissues into the wastebasket.

Makoto chuckled lowly, pressing a kiss to Rin’s head. “I love you.”

Rin scowled, nuzzling his face deeper into Makoto’s chest. “I love you too, stupid.”


End file.
